Artificial Pokémon
Artificial Pokémon are Pokémon created intentionally or unintentionally by humans or other Pokémon and did not originally exist in the wild. Generation I Pokémon Magnemite and Magneton Magnemite, an / -type, which evolves into Magneton, another / -type, have powers that allow them to float from the ground. They also match onto power plants to gain electrical power, giving them their -type. Even though it is not clearly stated that Magnemite was created artificially, they share traits with many artificial Pokémon, like having robotic parts. Magneton have also been depicted in sketches on the Ruins of Alph which states they have been around a long time. In Generation IV, Magneton gained an evolution into Magnezone. Grimer and Muk Grimer which evolves into Muk are stated in the Pokédex to have been created by human waste products and X-Rays from the Moon. Due to being created by toxic waste, this gave them the -type. They can be found in old or dirty places like the Pokémon Mansion and the Castelia Sewers. Voltorb and Electrode Voltorb, an -type, which evolves into Electrode, another -type, are stated in the Pokédex to have been born when Poké Balls were invented. This happened when a Poké Ball supposedly had a great burst of energy, which gave it enough power to become Voltorb. Porygon Porygon, a -type, is stated to have been made by scientists to explore alternate dimensions in cyberspace. This gives it the ability to travel through devices like computers in order to search them. In Generation II, Porygon gained an evolution into Porygon2. In Generation IV, Porygon2 gained an evolution into Porygon-Z. Mewtwo Mewtwo, a -type, is stated in the Pokédex to have been created by scientists through DNA splicing in order to make a clone of Mew. This eventually gave it immense power and strength and the tendency to think of any opponent as an enemy. In Generation VI, Mewtwo gained two Mega Evolutions into Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Mewtwo Y. Generation II Pokémon Porygon2 Porygon2, a -type, which is the evolution of Porygon is an upgraded version of Porygon. This was done in order for Porygon2 to explore even more alternate dimension than the original Porygon could. In Generation IV, Porygon2 gained an evolution into Porygon-Z. Generation III Pokémon Baltoy and Claydol Baltoy, a / -type, which evolves into Claydol, another / -type, are stated in the Pokédex to have been made from clay a long time ago. They eventually brought to life with powers which gave them the ability to live. Castform Castform was created by scientists in order to tell the weather. It can change its -type to the -type in sunny weather, the -type in hail weather or the -type in rainy weather. Banette Banette, a -type, which evolves from Shuppet, another -type, was created when its owner threw an old doll out and never came back for it. The doll grew so much hate that it filled with an evil spirit and came to life. Deoxys Deoxys, a -type, is not stated to have been created by humans, but it was created by human activity. It was created when a virus came to Earth by a meteor and eventually mutated due to radioactivity made by humans. Generation IV Burmy and Wormadam Burmy, a -type, which evolves into Wormadam are not technically created by humans, but their Trash Cloak form was created from waste thrown out by humans. This allows Wormadam to become a / -type. Spiritomb Spiritomb, a / -type, is made up of the souls of 108 spirits which were all captured by humans and then stored into a keystone, thus, making Spiritomb. Magnezone Magnezone, an / -type, is the evolution of Magneton. It possesses the power to float off the ground and it latches onto power plants giving it electric energy just like its pre-evolution. Porygon-Z Porygon-Z, a -type, is the evolution of Porygon2. It was upgraded to explore even more dimensions than Porygon2, but was infected with a virus and eventually lost this power. Rotom Rotom, an / -type, though not created by humans, can change its form with man made objects. It can change into its Mow Form ( / ), Heat Form ( / ), Wash Form ( / ), Frost Form ( / ) and its Fan Form ( / ). Generation V Pokémon Trubbish and Garbodor Trubbish, a -type, which evolves into Garbodor, another -type, was created by trash and toxic waste, which brought it to life. Golett and Golurk Golett, a / -type, which evolves into Golurk, another / -type, were created as statues a long time ago. This follows the legend it is based on, the golem, which was a clay creature used to protect people in ancient times. Genesect Genesect, a / -type, similarly to Mewtwo, was created by scientists to enhance an ancient Pokémon. It eventually broke out of the lab it was in with the many versions of itself. Generation VII Pokémon Alolan Rattata and Alolan Raticate Alolan Rattata, a / -type, which evolves into Alolan Raticate, another / -type, were not technically created by humans, but they were driven to become -type due to the Yungoos and Gumshoos population, which made them nocturnal in order to survive. They also ate fattier foods that were thrown out by humans which made Alolan Raticate fatter with bigger cheeks. Alolan Meowth and Alolan Persian Alolan Meowth, a -type, which evolves into Alolan Persian, another -type, were not technically created by humans, but they were imported to Alola in order to treat royalty. This gave them a selfish and greedy nature, making them the -type. Alolan Grimer and Alolan Muk Alolan Grimer, a / -type, which evolves into Alolan Muk, another / -type, which were imported to Alola were used to control the garbage problem. After eating more garbage then usual, they grew more toxic then their relatives in Kanto. Type:Null and Silvally Type:Null, a -type, and Silvally, another -type, were created by the Aether Foundation in order to defeat different Ultra Beasts which is states in the "Beast Killer" project pages in Aether Paradise. According to Gladion, he named Silvally. Magearna Magearna, a / -type, has been stated to have been created 500-years ago by humans. According to the Pokédex, the Soul Heart located in its chest is the actual entity itself. Clone Pokémon From Pokémon: The First Movie. *Charizardtwo *Venusaurtwo *Blastoisetwo *Pikachutwo *Bulbasaurtwo *Squirtletwo *Psyducktwo *Vulpixtwo *Meowthtwo *Pidgeottwo *Rhyhorntwo *Scythertwo *Hitmonleetwo *Sandslashtwo *Dewgongtwo *Wigglytufftwo *Rapidashtwo *Vileplumetwo *Ninetalestwo *Gyaradostwo *Nidoqueentwo *Seadratwo *Golducktwo *Vaporeontwo *Tentacrueltwo Trivia * So far, Generation VI is the only generation without any official artificial Pokémon. * Generation VII introduced the most artificial Pokémon with 9 and Generation VI introduced the least artificial Pokémon with 0. Gallery Kanto Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova Alola See also *Ancient Pokémon *Extraterrestrial Pokémon *Fossil Pokémon *Legendary Pokémon *Mythical Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon